


Fear is a Dark Nightmare

by geniewithwifi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is a Dark Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, back when I was in my "poetry phase" (don't ask) I remembered it and thought I would share it with you. It's not Arrow, but maybe for those of you out there in need of something, i don't know, soothing, lyrical.? I have no idea. 
> 
> I like the imagery so much. That's what I love about freeform poetry. I can forget about plot, about character development and just focus on metaphors and tone and lyrics and words painting a picture. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, but considering this isn't fanfiction, i doubt anyone will read this.

Some say, “Fear is nothing  
it is not alive It is just our conscious,  
Warning us away.”  
  
They are wrong  
Fear is alive  
the root of all the wrongful emotions.  
Greed is only the dread of missing an opportunity.  
Ambition, terror of others success  
Lust, frightened of never being loved.  
Hate, fearing others,  
to hold them at a far distance;  
  
Other emotions there are,  
Too dark to name  
Fear spurs them all  
 To whip and to torment,  
Driving a wicked carriage  
 a cage to incase us,  
a forgetting cage,  
to forget love and peace.  
He is a vicious master,  
to craze an impoverish man,  
a thief, a liar he becomes.  
  
Fear lives to torture  
poking, prodding us on like broken carriage horses.  
He no longer fears himself  
He twists and spirals down dark streets  
a confusing maze,  
chaotic emotions running away from us  
threatening to crash  
tilting too far on wheels cracked and broken from misuse.  
  
These actions we will regret  
once he has slunk away  
 taking away his cage  
to lurk in the corner  
of our abandoned stall  
poisoning slowly  
our mind, spirit  
everything.


End file.
